


Closer

by Arendora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendora/pseuds/Arendora
Summary: What happens in the Restricted section doesn't always stay in the Restricted section.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Chasing_To_Keep_FW94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_To_Keep_FW94/pseuds/Chasing_To_Keep_FW94) in the [Restricted_Section_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Restricted_Section_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Come closer," he whispered. His breath leaving chills along her neck. She slid closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. He firmly grabbed her hair and pulled it back to expose her neck. His voice husky, "Now tell me, Ms. Granger, is this what you want?" All Hermione could do was nod.

The sun hadn't even begun to peak over the horizon as the whooshing sound of the bitter cold wind whipped through the eerily quiet corridors of Hogwarts. The frigid corridors were silent except for the click of a single pair of dragonhide boots briskly walking down the fourth floor hallway to the library.

Early Spring had settled firmly over the Scottish Highlands but the cold had remained.Severus Snape stood in the shadows with his arms crossed watching Hermione as she ran her fingers lightly across the spines of the books on the shelf. She was still much too thin, but she wasn't as pale as she had been months before. Every night for weeks she had ventured down to the library and every night he stood and watched her. Severus really couldn't pinpoint why he felt the need to make sure no harm came to the stubborn witch, but he did.

Twice she had almost been caught by Filch, and both times he had quickly disillusioned her before the ancient caretaker could discover she was there. Severus noticed her one morning as he was patrolling after a particularly gruesome nightmare had woken him and had him drenched in sweat, clenching his wand and ready to fight.

Reading and potions had always been his go to release for stress, that particular morning found him wandering the restricted section of the library. Severus found one of his favorite books and settled into an armchair tucked away in the very back corner; he had always been quite comfortable being alone to calm his nerves, he preferred it honestly. Having his space invaded by the most irritating girl he could think of at four in the morning, well that upset his psyche. When he rose to confront her and noticed her tense stature shaking with convulsions from crying, he stopped and watched her.

_ "What could make the brains of the 'Golden Trio' so distraught? She probably just missed Potter and Weasley." _ He thought irritability to himself. Severus took another step forward and stopped when he heard her chanting over and over again, silent tears falling down her face.

_ "Bellatrix is gone, she is dead. She can't hurt you anymore. Greyback is dead, he can't hurt you either. You're not in Malfoy Manor, you're not going to die…" _

Severus slunk back into the shadows and watched her until she left for breakfast, more questions than answers plaguing his mind.

Every morning, the same scene. Every morning he watched over her. Until this morning, when she came in mad, not distraught. Hermione stood in front of the bookshelf picking up random books, flipping them open then putting them back.

"Same bloody thing every letter. Why I ever wasted my time on that ungrateful git I have no idea."

_ "Ungrateful git? Potter or Weasley perhaps?" Severus wondered. _

"Six bloody months, six! But why would the ferret ever consider actually having a relationship with a mudblood!"

" _ Ferret!? Mudblood!?" _

"Doesn't matter, Hermione, he isn't the one you want anyway…" She mumbled.

Severus had heard enough. He silently walked up behind the fuming witch, the smell of peonies and mint surrounded her. He leaned in closer to her hair and breathed in deeply.  _ "Pleasant." _

"Looking for something, Miss Granger?" Severus asked quietly, close enough he could whisper directly into her ear.

Hermione spun around and had her wand pressed to Snape's throat just as his pressed to her side. Recognition finally dawned on her and she lowered her wand.

"Merlin, you scared me!" Hermione admonished.

"Why are you in the restricted section at four in the morning?" Severus asked curiously.

"Will you kindly lower your wand, I am not going to hex you even if you do deserve it," Severus raised his right eyebrow and slowly let his wand hand fall to his side. "Answer my question."

Hermione sighed and tucked her wand back under her sleeve. "I have nightmares, and nine times out of ten, I can not go back to sleep. I have already read everything in my bag and most of everything up front. I wanted something new. Am I not allowed, as a seventh year student, to read in the restricted section?"

"Yes, but not at four in the morning, Ms Granger. This has become quite a habit for you, one that I cannot allow to continue."

"Oh for heaven's sake! You still never answered  _ my _ question! Wait, how many times have you seen me in here?"

Severus stepped away from her and linked his fingers behind his back. Should he mention it to her or let her believe it was an accidental meeting?

"Follow me, Ms Granger," Severus said eyeing the willful girl. He turned sharply to walk to his office, stopped, abruptly turned, and grabbed her arm to make her follow.

"Honestly! I was following…" she began but Severus stopped again and pulled her flush against him. He turned and Hermione felt the shimmer of magic cascading down her back. The soft glow of a lantern and the slow steps of Argus Filch filled the Library. Severus pulled her closer and turned to back her against the wall. 

"You're Headmaster, why did you do that?"

"Shh!"

Severus stared down at the witch he had pressed against the wall. Only seconds before she had her nose buried in the collar at the base of his neck, sighed and continued to breathe him in deeply.

"You smell so good…" she breathed in again, this time grabbing what she could of the fabric on his coat and pulled him down so she could continue.

"Ms Granger!" He whispered frantically, his own desire rapidly rising with each breath against his neck "cease and desist!'

Yet she didn’t, with every move he made she became increasingly amorous. He could feel her breathe in deeper as if she had smelled something he hadn’t. He knew he had to try to stop her before things got out of hand; otherwise they would do something the both of them might regret. Severus grabbed the back of her hair and yanked it effectively forcing the young witch to look up at him. 

"Ms Granger!" He barked quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked, so caught up in the erotic scent that surrounded him she barely registered the lust filled look he was giving her.

"I wonder what that smell tastes like," Hermione breathed in again and ran her nose along the seam of his white collar. 

Severus shuddered from the intimate contact, no one had ever been this close to his neck before. He didn't know whether to moan or be revolted by the warm sensation against his skin. He grabbed her hands and pushed them against the wall above her head. Hermione hiked her leg around Severus's hip pulling his lower half as close as they could be with clothes still intact.

"No, don't you go" she began to protest

"Ms...Ms...dammit, witch, stop before I shag you senseless against this wall!" Severus reprimanded even as he grabbed her arse and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Please, Severus..." she begged quietly, her chocolate brown doe eyes staring straight into his own obsidian ones, her pelvis moving in rhythm to his own thrusts. 

How did they get to this point so quickly!? One minute he had every intention of marching her to the Headmaster's office and giving her detention for a month, the next he had her wrapped around him, ready to strip her down and shag her until neither could walk or see straight.

"Hermione, we need to stop," Severus said against her ear even as his dextrous fingers found the bottom of her knickers and ran his hand along the slippery wet space.

"Oh gods, right there please!" Hermione whined. Severus could never remember being so turned on in his life.

"Someone there?" Filch called toward the two pressed against the wall.

Severus covered her mouth with his as his middle finger eased into her hot, wet folds. Hermione clung to his neck as he slowly pushed in farther, her body instantly squirming against his hand. 

Filch walked beside the pair, the lantern swinging precariously close to them. Severus, even as turned on as he was, knew exactly where the old man was. Filch looked down the aisle, did not see them and slowly made his way back out of the library and down the hall. Severus pushed away from the wall and quickly walked back to the chair he had vacated earlier, Hermione still wrapped around his waist and sat down, leaving her to straddle his lap.

"You are torturing me witch," he growled as she slid against his rock hard erection.

"Then stop the torture, Severus!"

"Merlin, you are going to hate me tomorrow," Severus muttered, he picked her up again and undid the button of his pants and freed his over eager erection. She slid her knickers as far down as she could, and he finished taking them off of her. He stuffed the wet material into his pocket and grabbed her hips. 

"Oh gods, this feels so good," she moaned as she sank down fully on top of him. 

"Better than the ferret, I hope," Severus muttered sarcastically.

"Yes!" Hermione said breathily. "So much better…"

"Ride me witch," he commanded huskily.

Hermione rose slightly and rocked against him. Severus grabbed her arse cheeks, pulled her up and slammed her back down 

"Dammit you feel so bloody good, Hermione," Severus picked up his pace slamming into her as hard as he could with the position they were in.

Hermione held onto his shoulders tightly, even through the thick wool of his coat she was biting into his skin. He could feel her tighten around him, and he almost finished before she did.

"Dammit, Hermione," he slowed his pace as she squeezed him and he felt her juices flowing from her and down his thighs.

"Oh, Yes!" Hermione squealed.

Severus grunted as he finished with her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wingback chair, his hair wet with perspiration and the delicious afterglow of two people who were well shagged.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, his arm automatically closing around her to rub the top of her head. Sudden clarity hit them both. Hermione quickly stood from his lap and smoothed her skirt down, she grabbed her wand and cleaned the mess that was running down her thighs. Her legs were weak and shaky, her mind was racing, her heart was pounding but as much as she wanted to stay and fall asleep in Severus's lap, she knew she couldn't. 

"This can never happen again, Hermione," Severus said shakily, watching her expression and posture as she tried to straighten her crumpled clothing.

"I know," she hung her head and managed to choke out. 

He could hear the sound of his own heavy breathing echoing loudly through the room, the smell of sex and mint permeating the air around them. He watched as she stopped mid step, her stance showing her racing thoughts

He was shocked when she whirled around and walked back toward him and stood in front of him, peering down into his sweaty face.He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes trying to decipher her thoughts unsuccessfully.

"I want you to remember something," Hermione muttered before she grabbed his face and kisses him passionately. She broke the kiss and ran from the library just as he was about to wrap his arms around her waist.

Severus watched her flee, his mind in conflict. 

_'What the bloody hell did I just do!?'_ Severus stood abruptly from the wingback chair and corrected his clothes. _'Twenty years and countless flirting females and I had to shag_ ** _her_** _!'_

Severus paced back and forth down the long row of shelves. He was fuming for his own weakness, disgusted by the fact he had bedded not only a student, even though she was over age, but Hermione bloody Granger, the bane of his existence for the last eight years!

" _ This is… _ " but he had no one word that encompassed all he was feeling. His anger was palpable, his mind in a whirlwind thoughts, he was disgusted at himself for being so weak but...but he could still feel her soft curves. He could still smell her perfume and see the expression on her face and the way she moaned his name; it was a symphony. He was still so aroused his clothing felt tight.

' _ No. No! I cannot let this happen again, I am an authority figure. The chit craves attention, that's all this was, attention from someone in authority,' _ he reasoned as he continued to pace back and forth.  _ 'But, then why did she kiss me again?' _

That was the conundrum, not because she had actually kissed him but because he enjoyed it immensely. He enjoyed it and still wanted to go after her and kiss her again. 

_'I can't even stand the girl,'_ he frowned. ' _Not_ _girl...woman_.'

When had she grown up? When had she grown taller? When had she turned from being an annoyance that waved her blasted hand in the air constantly to just doing her work to the best of her ability and falling back into the shadows?

Severus, even though he was furious at his own weakness, could not deny he was attracted to Hermione. She was intelligent, loyal and brave; she held her demons and didn't allow her past to shield her from the future that Severus knew she could have. 

_ 'But she is still a student that should have student problems and teenage infatuation with other teenage boys. What if I am simply a substitute for Draco? That would make the most sense. I am twenty years her senior, not that it matters in the Wizarding world. I do not have the appeal of any Malfoy, even the young, arrogant ferret kind.' _

Severus stood to his full height and turned to stare down the long path to the door of the library. He was tempted to chase her down and give her detention for the rest of the term. If he really wanted to drive his point across he could chain her to his desk and redden her arse. 

"Merlin," he groaned at the idea of the curly hair witch, bare and chained to his desk, her arse cheeks red from his hand prints. Severus grabbed the shelf nearest to him, he was becoming decidedly more uncomfortable than he already was; this wasn't going to do, he was going to have to stay far away from Hermione Granger, or he knew he wouldn't be able to control his craving for her.

___________

  
  


After lunch was Double Advanced Potions, Hermione had no idea how this lesson was going to be, she was nervous but more than that she was sad. Not sad that the morning went the way it did, it was bloody fantastic but sad that it meant so much more to her than it ever would to Severus. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with the sour man, he wasn't pleasant he never had been, but she had seen a side of him, right after the war that little ever saw or cared to see,but he- he would forever be in love with a woman that was long dead. He would always be in love with a woman Hermione was trying very hard not to despise.

The overwhelming guilt she experienced after the Battle that believing they had left him dying had her in a panic until she had returned to find him still there and miraculously still alive. It had taken a long time and more Potions than she had ever brewed before to heal him, but between her and Poppy, they had. Hermione stayed by his bed for weeks begging him to come back until one day he had simply vanished. Madam Pomfry informed Hermione he had woken during the night and left. He did not know she had a hand in helping cure him.

Draco had been a colossal mistake, one born from terror and loneliness. Yes, she could admit having feelings for the aristocrat blond, but she wanted something, more. Something, or someone rather, worth fighting with and still wanting to be near them. She liked the sarcasm, the broad intelligence, the nearly overpowering manliness that followed Severus around like a plague. The events of that morning, well they were something she would never forget, but more than that she still wanted him. All day she could still smell him on her shirt, the sound of his deep baritone voice still echoed in her mind. 

  
  


Glancing up at the head table, she noticed he wasn't there. She gathered her bag and left the Great Hall to make her way to the dungeons, she wasn't hungry, at least not for food.

Hermione opened the door to the cold classroom, the aroma of herbs filling the air. She was not paying much attention to who was in the room, she just wanted to get this lesson over as quickly as possible before she embarrassed herself in front of him again. She was lost in her own thoughts; as brooding as they were. She slowly walked to the table in the front. 

Severus, however, sat behind his desk, he watched her closely for any signs of foul play from the Gryffindor witch. Yet, even as Hermione sat her bag down at her usual table and took her seat, he could see the sadness surrounding her.

He locked the door with his wand and watched as Hermione laid her head on the table in front of her, her curly hair fanned out across the table. He stifled a groan as his thoughts turned back to his imaginary fantasy of her chained to his desk.

Severus had left the Great Hall to continue mulling over Hermione's self imposed conversation that morning, the ferret. Draco had been turned into a ferret in their fourth year but Hermione said he wasn't the one she wanted. Who did she want? She certainly had no problem giving herself to him, but just the thought she wanted  _ him _ was laughable to say the least. He was just a warm body with a dick that could satisfy her need. That thought irritated him more than he cared to admit. Even hours after her departure and his 'logical' reasoning for the odd encounter her motives still irritated him.

"You are early again, Ms Granger." Severus spoke, his deep baritone voice echoed off of the stone wall. He sat straight backed, glaring at her and drumming the fingers of his right hand on top of his desk. He was going to get answers even if he had to pour an entire bottle of Veritaserum down her pretty little throat.

"Come here, Ms Granger." 

Hermione sighed, rose from her seat and made her way to stand in front of the surly potions master. Her head bowed, her shoulders slumped. 

"Look at me," Severus scowled. He wasn't going to let her cower, not when he was the one that was wronged!

"I did not get a chance to deliver your punishment, Ms Granger as you ran from the library before I could tell you," Severus steepled his hands watching her expression change in an instant.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione jerked her head up to stare incredulously at the infuriating man. 

"Quite." He smirked.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. Severus merely raised his right eyebrow and stared back.

"Fine,  _ Professor _ , how many weeks will I be in detention? What will I be made to do this time? Clean cauldrons? Mop floors? I know, I can use my toothbrush to clean the stones on the Astronomy Tower. Or would you rather I shined your boots with my tongue!" Hermione retaliated crossly

"Well, that is just it, Ms Granger, I don't believe that any of your very  _ creative _ punishments will solve this problem, Ms Granger."

"Well, Mr Snape, unless I dose myself with enough dreamless sleep to put a hippogriff in a coma, I don't see how it will either. I can't sleep, and when I can sleep, it isn't very long," Hermione replied angrily.

"Sleep deprived or not, Ms Granger, stop with the smart lip," Severus scowled.

"Will you stop with the 'Ms Granger', shite!" Hermione yelled. "I bloody well rode your dick this morning, I think you can call me Hermione." 

Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, spun her around and pushed her firmly against his desk.

"Do you want me to redden your arse?" He stood behind her, effectively pinning her to the hardwood, his imposing stature towering over the petite witch.

"Try it, and I will hex your bollocks off," she threatened scooting up the top of the desk trying to get away from him. 

"Do not threaten me, Ms Granger," Severus pushed her closer to the top of the desk the further he leaned in. He placed his right hand on between her shoulders and pushed until she was laying flat against the hardwood.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!?" Hermione screeched

"Getting answers, Ms Granger, even if reddining your arse is what needs to be done," Severus caught her around the waist and pulled her against him.

"Answers to what!? All you have to do is ask me!"

"Doubtful, Ms Granger," Severus pulled the back of her skirt up and smacked her left butt cheek.

"Ow, you bloody savage! Just ask your question!" 

"Alright, Ms Granger, tell me what possessed you to molest my person this morning."

"Molest you!? As I recall you had a hand in what happened this morning, Severus. You could have sent me away but you are the one that wrapped my legs around your waist and stuck your fingers inside my knickers!"

"Impudent witch, you call me Professor or Headmaster. I have never given you permission to use my first name," Severus growled harshly and whacked her three more times for using his name.

Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks but her pride refused to let know she was crying.

"Answer me!" 

"You don't want the answer to that question, Headmaster," Hermione whispered.

"So, I was a convenient shag, Ms Granger? I was a substitute for Draco or one of the many other boys that lap up your attention like a bitch in heat?" Severus yelled and whacked her again.

"What!? No!" Hermione protested. Her arse was on fire but the pain wasn't what was concerning her. She could feel the heat and wet pooling in her knickers. The feel of Severus leaned against her, the warmth of his coat and the smell of woodsmoke filled her senses. Hermione have an involuntary moan when Severus whacked her again.

Severus stilled, his hand arched high ready to smack her again until a moan escaped her lips. Severus let his hand fall to the desk beside her hips and he leaned down.

"Do you need a reminder so soon that this isn't meant to be pleasurable, Ms Granger?" Severus purred against her ear, which caused her to moan and squirm against his already rock hard erection. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against himself.

"Why did you let me shag you, Hermione? Answer me."

"Because I want you…" she moaned louder as he rubbed her bum against himself.

"Impossible, Ms Granger," Severus said venomously. He raised himself up and swatted her arse again. "I am neither young nor am I handsome. I do not even particularly like you, so out with the truth girl! Why do you want me, Hermione? Am I just a convenient fuck while your precious boys are away playing with Dark Wizards? Do I need to gather Draco to come take care of this?"

"Draco...we are...we broke up."

"Then why!?" He asked again slamming his hand harder against her.

Hermione whimpered but said nothing. Her lack of rebuttal had Severus believing he was correct.

"Very well then, if you want a substitute dick, Ms Granger I shall provide what you need.  _ Voluptatem _ !" He shouted.

Hermione felt a cool rush and a million fingers began to touch all over her. Her nipples hardened and her knickers were soaked through.

"What have you done?"

"I gave you your substitute, now you will leave me alone. I suggest you not let anyone touch you or the consequences would be... disastrous. I will see you in detention at six promptly or I will come and find you. Ms Granger. OUT!" Severus pulled her up and pushed her toward the door.

"But sir, I have class…"

"Not today you do not, Ms Granger. Two hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for a week."

"Two hundred points for being in love with you!? You are an arse, Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled teary eyed, as she stumbled to the table to grab her bag. "Saved your life, sat by you for weeks as I watched you nearly die, brewed potions over and over and poured them down your ungrateful throat day after day. I should have listened to Draco, you really aren't worth my time or effort are you."

Hermione stuffed her book and supplies back into her bag and turned to run down the aisle to the door until Severus grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Explain," he demanded as he stared at the crying witch.

"Let go of me," she said trying to pull her arm from his firm grasp.

"You have no concept of what love is, girl. You have no idea that you are playing with fire but you had better learn."

"Why, professor? My hair not red enough? I don't string you along like a puppet!? You are a delusional fool! You wouldn't know a genuine person if they stood in front of you waving a sign." Hermione spat yanking her hand out of his grasp and stalked toward the door only to realize the door was warded shut.

Severus stood there watching Hermione as the tears were streaming down her face and she tried to open the door. Her emboldened statement ringing in his head even as he stalked toward her again.

"You think you have all the answers don't you. You will never hold a candle to Lily Evans, Ms Granger!" Severus spoke as he stopped inches away from her.

"Lily Potter, professor or did you forget she married your worst enemy," Hermione spun around and stared at him. "Not only did she marry him but she had his child who just saved the entire bloody world-your life as well. I may not ever hold a candle to the perfect Lily Evans but Lily Potter gave me the best friend that I could ever ask for. Open the door."

"Potter," Severus spat. "Precious Harry Potter, if you love him so much shag him!"

"You are a sick bastard, Severus Snape. Harry is my brother, nothing more and the same goes for Ronald. What is it with you Slytherin's assuming that a girl and a boy can't be friends without bloody well shagging their brains out! 

Severus's face turned red, he slammed his hands against the door around her and leaned down to stare at her. "Legilimency," he whispered and delved into her mind.

Severus saw flashes of himself in the shrieking shack, of Hermione sitting beside him in the hospital wing, of Hermione and Harry brewing potions to heal him. He saw her in the tent huddled under all the blankets she could find and having a nightmares of her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. He saw her desire for him every time he walked by her and didn't speak. He watched as she held his hand and begged him to come back. He felt her longing and affection for him as he held her against him in the library…

"Get out of my head!" Hermione screeched. She placed her hands against his chest and shoved him backwards.

Severus was appalled that he had violated her mind so unexpectedly. He had never done Legilimency on a student except for Harry Potter and even then as a direct order from Albus Dumbledore. "Hermione, I…"

"Please let me go," she said so quietly Severus wasn't even sure she had said it. He un-warded the door with a wave of his hand and turned away from her, she took one last glance at Severus and fled the room.

_________

  
  
  


Severus spent the rest of the day terrorizing every person who crossed his path. None of the houses were imunine to his temper and by dinner the house points were so low they weren't even registering in the hourglass. 

Hermione didn't show up for dinner and this more than anything caused his temper to flare once again. When she didn't show up at his office on time, Severus had gone from livid to worried and back to a mixture of both. He grabbed his wand and stalked down the spiral staircase of the Headmaster's office and headed toward the library. His frustration mounted when she was not there. He had a good mind to give her detention and another spanking for keeping him waiting but his concern was beginning to outweigh his anger.

Severus stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and started to turn around several times before she finally crossed her arms and informed him Hermione was not in the common room. Severus bowed and continued on his search for the wayward lioness.

Severus checked the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor and backtracked to the seventh floor to check the eighth years rooms. A portrait of the four founders guarded the entrance to the private hallway. Not many of the eighth year students had returned, but those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts had earned the right to have their own room. 

Severus walked in front of the life sized portrait and bowed to the four founders. 

"Ah! Headmaster Snape, how are you kind sir?" Godric Gryffindor said eagerly, sweeting his large hat from his head and making a sweeping bow back to Severus.

"I am well, is by chance Ms Granger in here?"

"Oh yes, Hermione came through hours ago, and we haven't seen her since. Do you need to get through to find her?" Helga Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes, I would be much appreciated."

"Why would you want to find that mudblood?" Salazar Slytherin said under his breath and Rowena Ravenclaw slapped him.

"Don't you dare speak that way about the brightest and bravest student we have seen here in years, Salazar!" Rowena replied hotly. Salazar scowled and turned to stare at the rest of the founders. 

"I never said she wasn't intelligent or brave, Rowena, but she is a muggleborn. That's not normal!"

"And who are you precisely to judge normal, Salazar when you unleashed a basilisk in a school full of children!" Rowena retorted.

"Silence! Merlin, I just need to get the girl for detention. Open the damned door!" Severus roared.

Godric swung open the door for Severus who had been standing in front of the portrait with his fists balled at his sides. He hated that word, it caused so much trouble and it wasn't even true. To have anyone, even the founder of his house, call Hermione a mudblood made him livid.

Severus stalked down the hallway to the door that he knew was Hermione's room. He raised his hand to knock but decided to just barge in and give the defiant witch a piece of his mind. The door swung open and he walked into the modest sitting room and stood there looking around. There wasn't frilly pink anything, anywhere. There was no heavy amounts of perfume. There was just a couch, a table and a chair sitting in front of the fireplace. A small blanket sat on the back of the couch and her table was filled with books, quills, inkpots and parchment. Severus really was surprised, he thought all females wanted every nook and cranny stuffed full of useless knick-knacks or at the very least pink things, and enough potpourri to choke anyone who dared venture inside. 

Severus heard whimpering coming from behind the door in the back of the room and walked toward it. He heard Hermione thrashing around and opened the door to find her fully clothed laying face down on her bed. She was shaking back and forth yelling at whomever in her dream was chasing her.

"No!" She yelled. "No! Severus, please help me!" 

Severus was taken aback; she had called for him. Why? Severus walked cautiously toward the bed and stood watching her. He hovered his hand over the sleeping woman, but he was no comforter, and he was no damned hero even if everyone wanted to paint him as one. 

"No, please don't," Hermione whimpered again.

"Ms Granger," Severus called out to her but she did not wake up.

"No! No, don't! Help me!" She screamed and Severus grabbed her and cradled her against his shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up," he urged.

"Severus," she cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, it’s me. Wake up."

Hermione was awake before she opened her eyes. She felt warm like she was wrapped in a very large blanket. She heard Severus's heart thumping loudly against her left ear. She smelled him, and felt his arms holding her closely.

"Severus?" It was a question. Why was he holding her, why was he even in her room?

"Yes?"

"Not that I don't like you holding me, because believe me I do, but why are you?"

"You didn't show up. I was... You had a nightmare and you were calling my name."

"Oh…" Hermione was embarrassed, she never wanted him to see her that way, she never wanted  _ anyone  _ to see her that way. "I apologise Headmaster. I…"

Severus grabbed her chin and kissed her to make her stop talking. Hermione melted into the sensual feel of his warm lips on hers, the way his hands grabbed her hair. 

"Did I ask for an apology?" Severus asked when he finally broke the kiss.

"You-you don't understand…"

"If anyone in the world understands, it is me. I never sleep more than a few hours, and when I do I wake up mad and ready to fight. We are all scarred, Hermione. We all have seen too much. We have all done things we are not proud of. We all have been tortured, whether it be physical or mental or both, we are all flawed. You seem to forget I spent more than twenty years in the service of a psychopath. I spent nearly the same amount with a narcissist. Bad dreams are never to be taken lightly." Severus was holding her cheeks and looking directly into her eyes. "Besides, I am the one who needs to apologise, Hermione. I never should have looked at your memories without you saying I could. I promise I shall never do so again."

"Your eyes are blue," Hermione commented suddenly. "They are a dark, sapphire blue."

Severus chuckled at the odd way she changed the subject but let it pass. He knew what it was like to not want anyone to see your demons.

"Yes, they are blue. I do realize most think I have black demon eyes, but I do not."

"They are beautiful."

Severus cocked his head to the side and looked at the witch. She was the beautiful one, not just physically, but everything about her. Even being a stubborn reckless, pig-headed Gryffindor was endearing. Not that he was going to tell her that, he was Snape, the greasy-git-of-the-dungeons, the most feared Headmaster since Phineas Black, Master Spy and Potions Master. For weeks she had clawed her way into his life, under his skin, his mind was confused by the constant images of her barageing his brain. 

"No one has ever said that any part of me was beautiful."

"Then, they are blind fools, Severus," Hermione said seriously.

"Hermione, believe me when I say that I would like nothing more than to lay you across this bed and have my way with you, but I cannot."

"I know," she said sadly.

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to revisit this after your N.E.W.T exams."

Hermione jerked her head up to look at him.

"In the meantime," Severus smirked wickedly. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her sideways for a bruising kiss.

"You are going to be the death of me, witch," Severus muttered and crushed his lips to hers once again. "Always wanting to think the worst of my intentions."

"They are very wicked intentions, sir" Hermione said in between kisses.

"That smart mouth is going to get you in serious trouble one day."

"It usually does, sir."

Severus ran his hand under her skirt and flipped it up around her waist. "We are going to have to do something about these skirts, they are entirety to enticing when you are near me."

Severus ran his fingers again around the outside edge of her knickers and felt the hot wetness again pooling in the thin material in the middle when he reached her core."Mmm, all for me, Ms Granger?"

"Severus," Hermione panted, "what happened to 'this can't happen again'?"

"I changed my mind, just this once," he breathed into her ear as he inserted a finger into her. "I do believe you brewed Amortentia and sprayed yourself with it, you smell delicious.

"You smell like woodsmoke, pine and sage," Hermione said breathily.

"Do I? Hmm, you smell like peonies, mint, parchment and old books." Severus added a second finger to her already throbbing core.

"Please, Severus, please! I am on fire!" She whined. 

"Tell me what you want, Ms Granger."

Hermione arched her back as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her.

"Oh my God, Severus…" 

"Tell me," he demanded once again.

"Ahh!"

"Is it just my fingers you want or do you want my dick again? I can imagine that spell that is still on you has you wanting to climb the walls," Severus spoke huskily against her neck.

"Merlin, please... PLEASE!" Hermione wailed.

"What is it you are begging for? Hmm?"

"Shag me please, please oh Merlin I can't stand it anymore!" Hermione clawed at the buttons on his coat trying to get to his bare skin. Every touch to her throbbing core sending her into wave after wave of pleasure but she needed more, she all of him. 

Severus realizing the effect the spell had on her, pulled his wand from the side of his sleeve and vanished both of their clothes. As skin touched skin they both moaned.

"On your hands and knees. Now," Severus managed to say as he untangled himself from Hermione. She flipped herself over and laid her head sideways on her pillow so she could see him. 

"Come closer," he whispered. His breath leaving chills along her neck. She slid closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. He firmly grabbed her hair and pulled it back to expose her neck. His voice husky, "Now tell me, Ms. Granger, is this what you want?" All Hermione could do was nod.He grabbed her hips and pulled her into the correct position and slammed into her.

"Bloody hell," he breathed out shakily.

"Oh my God," she moaned. 

"Is this what you wanted, Ms Granger? Is this the dick you crave?"

"YES!" She screamed as his movements become harder and faster.

Severus smacked her arse leaving another red handprint on her right cheek. "Six months, witch. Six months and I am going to shag you until neither of us can move for days and I am going to keep shagging you until you tell me to stop."

"Oh yes, keep shagging me, yes!" Hermione screamed again. She arched her back as waves of pleasure crashed into her. 

"You are so tight," Severus grabbed her hair as she arched her back and continued to shag her even though he felt like he was in a vice grip.

"You are so big," Hermione moaned.

"I am going to need all of my self-control to stay away from you until you graduate."

"Two months," Hermione complained. "It isn't close enough."

"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
